


Reminders of Love

by Casstea



Series: 10 Memories [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Sappy as hell, vesper appears in a dream but she still makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were 10 memories of Q that James used whenever he felt like he was losing his humanity. Those moments that reminded him of hope, of joy, and of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's to Rathokhan whose comment prompted the creation of James' POV!
> 
> The idea that James and Q use takeaway to apologise to one another belongs to Castillon which I took shamelessly from the MI6 Cafe Weekly Chat! (Come visit us on LJ, there is virtual cake and tea!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, this is written for fun and not for profit.

The first memory was the way Q arched his back when he laughed.

It was something so pure, so perfectly _human_ that James used it to remind himself that however dark the worlds were in which he delved, his happiness was anchored high above it all.

Q would crease his eyes when he laughed, just a little, as the laugh rippled up his body until it escaped past his lips and he laughed until he couldn’t breathe. It could be an innocuous joke, or a funny noise that Q had heard, but the ever serious Quartermaster had the sense of humour of a five year old.

And James loved Q for it.

x-x-x

The second memory was linked to the first, of a sort. It was the time that Q had talked to James when James had been recovering from being shot in a dirty hotel room that was neither safe nor sanitary. Q had stayed on the line, beyond when James had asked him to, talking to James of meaningless things that had happened in MI6 that day (a stray cat had been adopted by Q branch and called Dennis, Eve had argued that coffee was far superior to tea, 004 had managed to blow up half a car park with one of Q branch’s newest gadgets and was rather pleased with herself even if M wasn’t).

It had been the moment that James had realised, through the haze of sickness and pain, that Q meant more to him than just his Quartermaster.

It had been the moment that his dizzy thoughts had told James he was ready to love again after Vesper.

That he was ready to try to trust again.

x-x-x

The third memory was of hot kisses in the hallway.

James had pressed Q up against the wall, pressing kisses forcefully into the other’s mouth. His hands wandered, exploring every inch of Q’s body with his gentle fingertips as he made Q moan and gasp with the barest pressure against the other’s shirt.

It was a moment of pleasure, but also it was a moment of surrender. It was a moment where James fed all of his desire and burning emotions into his movements, as he surrendered to his carnal lust for Q.

x-x-x

The fourth memory was of the quiet in the morning when James woke up next to someone that was not Q.

They had been dating for a good few months now, and they both knew what James’ job entailed. They both knew that James’ body was the one way to gain information with any woman or man, and they both knew that any person would give away secrets between the sheets they would never consider in polite company.

That didn’t make it any easier for James. It made it more perfunctory, more of a _job_ rather than an enjoyment, and it made James realise just how hard he loved Q.

It was a bookmark of a memory, a transition from a James who would have enjoyed the pleasures of beautiful women and a wild night of sex, to a James who still loved having sex but now only wanted to share that moment with Q.

x-x-x

The fifth memory also was of sex, but it was also of confessions.

James paused, looking down at Q with passion and desire racing through his body. Q looked back up at him with a raw lust that shined through his eyes, but was mellowed with a deeper emotion that flickered through his dilated pupils.

Concern, need, trust.

“Q,” James said, the letter rolling off his tongue like thunder rolled from a stormcloud.

“Yes?” Q replied.

There was a heavy pause, as James prepared himself for the words that would pass his lips.

 _Trust him,_ his thoughts said.

“Love you,” James breathed.

The smile that appeared on Q’s face was more brilliant than the sunrise after a summer’s night, as he wrapped his arms around James, and pulled the other man down ontop of him. James laughed, kissing Q thoroughly as Q ran his hands through James’ hair.

As James pulled away to catch his breath, he stared into Q’s eyes with all the intensity that blossoming love could channel.

Q continued to smile.

“Love you too,” he replied.

The sex that night, as James remembered it, was some of the best they had ever had.

x-x-x

The sixth memory was of domesticity.

James would make Q a cup of tea in the morning, Earl Grey with a hint of lemon, and Q would rearrange the pillows on the bed so James and he could sit next to one another sipping their beverages and discussing their hopes and dreams for the future.

It was a quiet memory, but it was one that James clung onto when he needed reminding just _what_ he was fighting for.

He had a future, one that was laced with happiness and uncertainty, and all of the special normalcy that came with sharing your life with the one you loved. It had its challenges, but it also had potential.

Potential that shone like starlight through the darkest of his thoughts to give James an inkling of hope for what was to come.

x-x-x

The seventh memory was the time that James and Q had an awful row, and were sitting on opposite sides of the lounge both equally pissed off with the other.

“Takeaway?” James said. It had been his cock up after all, he hadn’t meant to blow up at Q when Q had forgotten to book the tickets to the theatre. He had already been working his arse off at MI6 recently, James should have really taken the initiative.

“Only if you get the prawn crackers,” Q replied. His comment was swiftly followed by the takeaway menu and a phone

x-x-x

The eighth memory was actually a dream.

In the dream he dreamt of Vesper, resplendent in her gown that she had worn that night James had played Poker at the Casino Royale. She had been sitting at the table in the kitchen, in the seat Q normally sat in.

“You seem happy,” she said. There was a trickle of sadness in her voice, but she looked at James with the determined passion that had made James first fall for her.

“I am,” James replied, “truly happy.”

“Then you’ve let me go,” she replied, getting up from the seat and moving in the ethereal manner that only a person could manage in a dream.

In a heartbeat, she was standing inches from James.

“Goodbye,” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Then she was gone.

x-x-x

The ninth memory was  the moment James sat on a secluded bench in London and turned the ringbox over in his hands.

He was ready to make this decision. He knew, deep in his gut, that it was the _right decision._

It was a decision for the future, and a decision of the person he was _now._ It was an acceptance that the past could not be changed, but also a realisation that the future was still untold.

It was a memory of finite certainty, of who James wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

x-x-x

The tenth memory was of commitment that was far stronger than the forces that ruled the universe.

It was the moment when James caught Q unawares, and slipped a ringbox out of his pocket. It was the catch of Q’s breath as James bent down on one knee, and opened the box to show the band edged with the pattern of a circuit board.

“Will you marry me?”

It was a question, but it was also a vow of commitment. It was a rare moment of humility for James Bond to look up expectedly at the man who he loved most in his entire life and ask for his hand in marriage.

“Yes,” Q replied.


End file.
